


Purple

by a_cool_username



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cool_username/pseuds/a_cool_username
Summary: Marliza fluff idk i wrote this at midnight





	Purple

Eliza was blue. Eliza was quiet, soft-spoken, gentle. Eliza was sipping lemonade under a clear sky, she was peaceful waves lulling you to sleep at night. Eliza was the smell of nature after it rained and waking up to see the world covered in sparkling snow. Eliza was blue.

Maria was red. Maria was fiery, opinionated, passionate. Maria was singing your heart out alone in your apartment, she was tossing blankets off your bed in summer. Maria was campfire smoke and doing whatever the hell you wanted, being deliciously free. Maria was red.

What do you get when you put red and blue together?

You get purple.

Bright orchid, meeting each other's eyes for the first time. It was something out of a movie, at a coffee shop on a cloudy day. Wandering eyes connect. Lost souls find each other again. Angels sing and demons dance. Sparks fly. Numbers are exchanged, magic fills the air.

Perfect periwinkle, their first date. Dinner and a movie, classic. Outfits are picked and makeup is applied. Hands shake and hearts flutter. Souls intertwine and so do hands. A movie is missed, a restaurant is full. Everything goes wrong but everything feels right.

Vibrant amethyst, the first kiss. It's gentle and passionate at the same time, a perfect mesh of the two opposing personalities. Faces get dangerously, wonderfully close. Lips touch and the world sets on fire. Electricity courses through them, two hearts become one. 

Light lilac, three fateful words. It slips out, it was an accident. Shoulders tense at the mistake and relax at the reply. They whisper it over and over,  _I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you._ They cling to it like it's all they have left and, in a way, it is.

Soothing lavender, good morning kisses and gentle touches. Sunlight streams through the window of their bedroom, of  _their_ bedroom. Cups of tea aren't nearly as warming as simply being together. It's not passion, it's love. Heaven isn't above earth, it's right here.

Deep, rich plum, two white dresses. One is a flowing ballgown, the other tight and sparkling. Two more dresses, pink and yellow. Two glowing goddesses float down the isle.  _I do, I do,_ lips touch for the thousandth time. Love fills the air, a perfect melody.

Peaceful heather, two becomes three. Endless messes, sleepless nights, it's all worth it, she is worth it. Pen-made marks creep up the wall, a reminder of years gone by. Her name is Peggy, a reminder of people lost. They are a family and together, they're perfect.

Eliza is blue, Maria is red, and together, they make purple.


End file.
